MU2K14:Angela:Heaven's Hunter
by Marvel Universe Earth 2K616
Summary: She hail's from the realm of Heaven a she is the realm's best hunter the Order of Archangels have assigned Angela a mission to hunt and kill 50 targeted demons which will take our heroine to the many hell dimensions ,to coming into contact with Mephisto as far as unknown worlds.


**ANGELA:HEAVEN'S HUNTER #0**

**HER NAME IS ANGELA PART 1**

**By:Ruth McAdams**

In the realm of Heaven, one of its finest warriors, Angela, awaits the leader of the Order of Archangels. Soon the red haired warrior sees the leader, the Archangel Selaphiel, approaching. She kneels upon Selaphiel's arrival but he quickly motions Angela to rise. "You summoned me my lord Selaphiel?" Angela asked. Selaphiel looks into Angela's eyes and smiles at her. "Yes, Angela indeed I have, come walk with me", replied Selaphiel. Angela begins to walk with Selaphiel.

"Angela, what can you tell me of the state of mankind?"

"Much has changed my lord, but mankind still has hope in the form the mortal heroes".

Selaphiel looks over the endless sky he turns around. He responds, "Tis true the mortal heroes are admirable, but with the loss of the Sorcerer Supreme, mankind will face even larger threats. Even though I have word Stephen Strange has a successor." "And what of the godlings such as the Asgardians? They have helped mankind. Even the son of Sparda I informed you about." Angela said.

(*Read Marvel Team Ups #2*)

"Yes, however I am still worried. Because of the traitor Zadkiel, the order is quite small now. Rebuilding takes time and we must protect the realm of Heaven", he explains. Elsewhere, in Hell, the archangel Zadkiel is constantly being tormented by the ruler Mephisto. The Hell Lord simply laughs in amusement.

Zadkiel's tormentors continue to please their master. "Now...now Zakiel, you must scream louder. Since Lucifer is no more, you fall into my hands." Mephisto said. The hell lord comes off his throne and approaches the fallen archangel. He lifts Zadkiel with one arm and stares him.

"I..I can help you ...Mephisto," said Zadkiel. Mephisto laughs at Zadkiel's response. While Zadkiel pleaded with the Hell lord, Angela continues to chat with Archangel Selaphiel. The two celestial beings converse for hours.

"Angela, we would like for you to stay on Earth. You are one of our very best hunters", explains Selaphiel. "This comes from our Father. He believes something vast will fall upon mankind".

Angela ponders what could possible have her creator so alarmed. Angela pauses for sometime. She closes her eyes and lifts her face towards the sun. Selaphiel approaches Angela puts her hand upon her shoulder.

"Angela, are you alright?" Selaphiel asked.

"I am." Angela said. "I will return to Earth and protect mankind from any evil that threaten the masses. However, I do not require assistance from the Asura. If I need assistance I shall summon you Lord Selaphiel personally."

"You will have aid Angela, but before your return, our father gives you a gift. Please follow me." Selaphiel said. Angela follows Selaphiel into a hallway. Many other archangels are inside standing at attention. At that moment, Selaphiel steps away but returns shortly after. Angela can see in Selaphiel's hand he carried a weapon.

Selaphiel approaches Angela and present her with a golden spear. The warrior looks upon the spear as if it was a moment to remember. She then looks at Selaphiel. Angela asked, "Lord Selaphiel, is this what I think it is?" Selaphiel looks at Angela and nods. All the other members of the Order of Archangels bow in respect to Angela's weapon. "Your assumption is correct Angela. That is the Spear of Destiny and you are now its wielder." replied Selaphiel.

While Angela received the spear, Mephisto continues his integration on Zadkiel. "You Zadkiel are powerless and wingless no thanks to the Ghost Riders. And you say you can help me? What could you possibly give me that I couldn't get on my own?" questioned Mephisto. Mephisto drops Zadkiel to the ground. As the former archangel regains what strength he has left, he looks up at the Hell Lord and says, "The...power...of…...Heaven and I can help you get it. Just send me back."


End file.
